Pareja Inexperta
by ShinIshida
Summary: Momo tiene una presentación importante, para la que debe bailar una canción lenta. Lo que nadie sabe, es que ella no tiene idea de cómo se hace…O al menos hasta que Seto intenta ser un "profesor" y ayudarla con un baile de pareja. (SetoMomo One-Shot)


**Pareja inexperta**

Momo tiene una presentación importante, para la que debe bailar una canción lenta. Lo que nadie sabe, es que ella no tiene idea de cómo se hace…O al menos hasta que Seto intenta ser un "profesor" y ayudarla con un baile de pareja. (SetoMomo One-Shot)

ₓₓₓ

Los últimos días he visto a Momo muy nerviosa y estresada. Ella no suele ser así…Bueno, no la mayoría del tiempo, hasta que debe presentarse. Todos sabemos que ella vomita siempre antes de una presentación, y eso debe de ser muy molesto para Momo…Yo estaba recostado en la grama del patio trasero, tratando de dejar de pensar en ella. En cierto punto, me di cuenta de que ella comenzó a gustarme. Aunque aún no estoy muy seguro. Además, debo hacer de cupido para ayudar a Kido con su confesión hacia Shintaro, y también a Kano ya que parece que le gusta Ayano.

—¿Qué hago ahora?—Tomé un gran respiro y lo dejé salir en un suspiro cargado con toda la presión que cae ahora sobre mis hombros. Ya que siempre he sido una persona servicial, y de hecho me encanta serlo, trato de dar lo mejor de mí para que todo salga acorde a cómo lo planeo.

Sacudiéndome, me puse de pie y caminé hasta el interior de la ahora casa en la que vivimos, ya que con el éxito que Momo obtuvo con sus conciertos y la gira que se acerca, tenemos el dinero para pagar y mantenernos. Yo continúo trabajando, y los demás, excepto Momo, continúan con sus estudios.

Caminé silenciosamente por los pasillos de la casa, camino a buscar algo de comer. Pero, escuché un sonido muy extraño, un gruñido…Cómo cuando te frustras y frunces el ceño para intentar de nuevo. Y efectivamente, el sonido provenía del cuarto de Momo. Comencé a preocuparme en el momento en el que oí un golpe muy fuerte contra el suelo. Mi respiración se agitó y rápidamente acudí a abrir la puerta para ver qué era lo que ocurría dentro.

Al abrir la puerta, ella estaba ahí, en el suelo, boca abajo y parecía estar sollozando mientras murmuraba cosas que no alcanzaba a entender del todo. Ladeé la cabeza un poco, estaba muy confundido y preocupado por ella…¿Será que le ocurre algo grave? Sé que uno siempre tiende a pensar en lo peor primero, pero no me gustaría ver a una persona que en verdad quiero, estando triste o molesta.

—¿Momo?—Alcé la voz para ver si respondía…Y no, no hubo respuesta. —Hey, Momo…—A paso lento, me acerqué y ahora esos susurros podían distinguirse.

—Kousuke, vete…—Su voz se oía tenue, cómo si en verdad no tuviera ganas de verme. Pero yo en verdad quiero verla a ella. Con la mano, la empujé un poco para voltearla…Y lo peor que pudiese haber esperado, estaba justo en frente de mí. Ella estaba triste, parecía a punto de llorar.

—¡¿Momo?! ¿Qué te ocurre? O-oye…tú…¿estás bien?—Usé parte de mi camiseta para limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer. —¿Estás bien?—Con suavidad yo intentaba acariciar su rostro, pero eso sólo hacía que temblara más, que se estremeciera más…Hasta que con brusquedad, ella golpeó mi mano para alejarla.

—Vete…No es nada importante, sólo estoy algo nerviosa—Esto último lo dijo entre lágrimas nuevamente. Era obvio que algo no andaba bien. Esa no es la Momo que yo conozco…Es el lado tierno el que me gusta más.

—¿No puedes decirme qué sucede? Yo podría ayudarte…—Cuando intenté acercar mi mano de nuevo, ella se volteó y me dio la espalda.

—S-si te digo…probablemente te reirás de mí…—Yo jamás me burlaría de ella. Es más, si es algo que le molesta, con más razón debo saberlo, quiero protegerla, quiero que se sienta feliz conmigo. No que me rechace y se aleje de mí.

—Por favor, dime…Jamás haría algo así…Confía en mí…—Bajé la vista, por un momento tuve miedo de que ella no confiara, que dudara de mí. Pero no lo hizo…Sólo escuché cómo tomaba aire, y luego, con voz ronca por haber llorado, fue capaz de decirme aquello que la había hecho llorar.

—El día de mañana…yo tengo una presentación importante, la primera que dará inicio a la gira que tendré…lo que me molesta es que debo bailar una canción que es por pareja y yo…jamás he bailado con nadie antes, así que no sé hacerlo…—Lentamente se volteó a verme y cerró sus ojos con miedo. Quizás tenía miedo a lo que yo pudiese responder.

—¡Oh, era eso! ¡Oye, yo de niño solía bailar! Se podría decir que soy algo bueno…Así que podrías tomar clases conmigo. ¡Te aseguro que aprenderás lo necesario y más para mañana! Pero ponle tu empeño también, ¿bien?—Yo sonreía, y repentinamente, ella lo hizo también.

—¿En verdad?—Asentí y ella se incorporó, esta vez con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

—¡Hay que empezar! Se nos hará tarde—Tomé su mano y le ayudé a ponerse de pie. Aprovecharíamos que todos habían salido para practicar sólo nosotros, así ella estaría más cómoda. Y yo también, porque con el tiempo que no lo he hecho, nuevamente me volví inexperto.

ₓₓₓ

Una o dos horas pasaron desde que habíamos comenzado a practicar. Yo le expliqué lo necesario para hacerlo, y ella lo ponía en práctica. Al ser una Idol, es normal que sepa bailar, pero yo jamás había visto a Momo bailando con este tipo de música.

—¡Vas muy bien!—En verdad era divertido pasar el tiempo con ella. No tenía intenciones de soltar su mano, ni de separarme de ella, ni de dejar de abrazarla. Era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

El final de la canción se acercaba, y cada vez estábamos uno más cerca del otro. Ella no parecía notar lo nervioso que esto me estaba poniendo, pues ella tampoco sabía que era la persona que me gusta. Sólo yo sabía. Pero quiero que ella también lo sepa…De algún modo debo decírselo, ahora…O luego ya no tendré más oportunidad…Ahora…

Justo cuando la canción acabó, estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella cómo para tomar sus manos con fuerza y atraerla a mí. Lo que pasó luego…Bueno, un beso por puro capricho mío.

—¿Q-qué haces?—Creo que no había pensado en cómo ella podría reaccionar, pero no hizo más que mirarme en silencio, esperando una muy buena respuesta.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Estaba tan feliz que no pude contenerme y simplemente lo hice.

—A-ah! Bueno…hay veces en las que las parejas hacen eso para darle sentimiento al final del baile…pero te pido perdón si es que te molestó. Olvidé mencionártelo antes…—Desvié mi vista hacia un lugar para evitar sus ojos, otra vez estaba asustado, creí que me odiaría.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. En verdad no quería enterarme de lo que ella podría pensar de mí ahora. Y cuando pensé que me gritaría, ella dejó salir una risilla muy pequeña. Mi piel se erizó y mis nervios aumentaron por su culpa.

—Está bien, yo creo…—El sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose nos dio a entender que el ensayo había acabado. —Será mejor que salga, o los demás pueden pensar mal…—Ella volteó, pero justo antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia la puerta, tomé su muñeca para detenerla.

—E-escucha…No quiero que hagas ese último paso de baile con otro chico que no sea yo. ¿Entiendes?—Mi cara comenzó a arder, y yo sabía perfectamente por qué. Estaba siendo un idiota.

— _Está bien. Ahora sé que puedo contar con este maravilloso profesor cuando quiera—_

 _ₓₓₓ_


End file.
